Tropical Forest
Tropical Forest is the first stage in Pikmin 3's Mission Mode. It is a small, enclosed space with terrain similar to that of The Impact Site from the first Pikmin game. A remixed version of Tropical Forest for Collect Treasure mode was released in the October 1st, 2013 DLC. Collect Treasure Pikmin (50) * Red Pikmin (x25) * Rock Pikmin (x25) Flora (5) * Spotcap (x4) * Kingcap (x1) Enemies (11) * Dwarf Red Bulborb (x2) * Red Bulborb (x1) * Iridescent Flint Beetle (x1) * Medusal Slurker (x1; Contains 10 Rock Pikmin) * Skitter Leaf (x2) * Skutterchuck (x1) * Pyroplasmic Slooch (x2) * Whiptongue Bulborb (x1) Treasure (30) *Cupid's Grenade (x12) *Face Wrinkler (x2) *Insect Condo (x1) *Sunseed Berry (x5) *Golden Grenade (x6) *Golden Sunseed (x2) *Nuggets (x60; x2 piles) Obstacles (7) * Dirt Wall (x1) * Crystal Wall (x1) * Small Crystal (x2; One contains a Sunseed Berry, One contains a Golden Grenade) * Large Crystal (x2; One contains a Golden Sunseed) * Bridge (Requires 50 fragments) Terrain The player starts out on a small, grassy area which surrounds the spaceship pod. Red Pikmin can be found in the leaves around this area. Several of the Cupid's Grenade item can be found in this area. The Climbing Stick used to obtain the Nugget pile is also behind the player at the start of the level, allowing players to gain some quick funds. As they go down the small slope in front of them, they will encounter two Dwarf Bulborbs and an Iridescent Flint Beetle. Several Spotcaps and a Kingcap can be removed to obtain more Red Pikmin (making for the full 25), a Sunseed Berry, and a Golden Sunseed. Then they will reach a small, dirt pathway that leads up to a Dirt Wall. A Citrus Lump can be found to the right on this path. After the Dirt Wall has been removed, players will be able to fight the Medusal Slurker to obtain Rock Pikmin. More Rock Pikmin can be found in this area under some leaves located beyond the Medusal Slurker. Using the newly-acquired Rock Pikmin, the player can now break down a nearby Crystal Nodule, containing another Sunseed Berry. Behind the Red Bulborb are more Sunseed Berries, and the Red Bulborb itself has swallowed several Cupid's Grenades. A little bit more up the path is a pile of fragments which can be crafted into a bridge and a Nugget pile. However, one must be cautious of the nearby Skutterchuck, which will try to kill your Red Pikmin by launching the 3 small Crystal Nodules nearby. Behind the Skutterchuck is a Crystal Wall that can be broken only by Rock Pikmin. Behind the Crystal Wall is an area covered in dirt and dry leaves. Here the player will encounter two Pyroclasmic Slooches that set anything they touch ablaze so be careful. Behind these Slooches are another couple of Sunseed and Golden Sunseeds, as well as an Insect Condo. Lastly, in the opposite direction of the Nugget pile is a small, enclosed area with fungus growing on the sides. Next to the entrance of the area is a group of Skitter Leaves and another Citrus Lump. Inside this area is a fearsome Whiptongue Bulborb that will swiftly slurp up your Pikmin with its long tongue, so be sure to take it out either by throwing Rock Pikmin when it's not facing you or by throwing Pikmin at its eyes to distract it. Once it dies, it will cough up another Golden Sunseed. A final set of Sunseed Berries can be found behind it. Battle Enemies Pikmin (18) *9 Red Pikmin *9 Yellow Pikmin Flora (2) * Spotcap (x2) Enemies (26) *Red Spectralid (x2) *Yellow Spectralid (x4) *Dwarf Red Bulborb (x7) *Dwarf Orange Bulborb (x5) *Swooping Snitchbug (x2) *Red Bulborb (x2) *Orange Bulborb (x3) *Baldy Long Legs (x1) Obstacles (x4) * Dirt Wall (x1) * Crystal Wall (x2) * Geyser (x1) Trivia * There was a "Meet the Rock Pikmin" scene that would play after the player defeated the Medusal Slurker in the E3 2012 version of the demo. * Tropical Forest in Battle Enemies! mode is the only stage in both modes to have a crystal wall present on the field, yet no way of obtaining Rock Pikmin, meaning two bomb rocks are required to destroy it Gallery TropicalForestStart.jpg|The starting area in Collect Treasure mode, with Alph starting near some red Pikmin TropicalForestShortcut.jpg|The vines can be slid down as a shortcut back to base TropicalForestBridge.jpg|The bridge creates a straight path from the end of the area back to base TropicalForestInsectCondo.jpg|Two Pyroclasmic Slooches guard the fruit past the crystal wall Pikmin3TrailMap.png|The E3 demo of Tropical Wilds. Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Mission Mode Category:Pikmin areas